


dessert (i deserve it!)

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Second year Asahi, first year noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: All of this started with those dumbGet to Know Your Seniors!flyers handed to them two weeks ago. There, at the bottom of the backpage, in the neatest handwriting Yuu has ever seen from a dude, the wordschocolate chip cookieswere scrawled in theFavourite Foodsection under the picture of the hottest person Yuu has ever laid eyes on.Had he ever baked even a single cookie in his life? No.Had he ever felt his heart constrict at the mere sight of such a beautiful giant with hair that’s just begging for him to run his hands through? Also no.So, really, it’s perfectly logical that he begged his mother to let him use her fancy stand-mixer when he came home from school that day.~~Or, Nishinoya Yuu falls in love with Azumane Asahi at first sight and vows to win him over with theperfectchocolate chip cookies.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 127





	dessert (i deserve it!)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, welcome to this fluffy ditty that was supposed to be part of a zine app but (predictably) ended up too long :)
> 
> title from [DESSERT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VmLuWDkHYQ&ab_channel=SMTOWN) by Hyo, Loopy, Soyeon

This is the stupidest he’s ever felt. 

Fingers caked in dough, face smeared with flour, nails crusted with wet brown sugar, hair clumped with some weird warm-water-and-baking-soda paste, he scowls down at the baking sheet sitting so pseudo-innocently on the countertop. It’s all a ruse— this is hour five he’s spent in the kitchen, at the hands of the sugary shits with the audacity to stare him in the face like they aren’t causing him body-rocking grief. 

And that’s just the time he’s spent  _ in the kitchen! _ That doesn’t account for how many blogs—  _ god, _ the mommyblogs!— he’s squinted down at his phone screen to read in the darkness of his room in the wee hours of the morning when any reasonable human would be asleep, or the dozens of videos with the same bland, eight-bar royalty-free background music clogging up his watch history. 

(Mental note: remind Ryuu of his Best Friend obligation to delete his browser history upon his death.)

All of this in the name of the quest for the perfect chocolate chip cookie. 

But no, it’s not the embarrassing amount of time he’s spent researching for this baking adventure— definitely more time than he’s ever spent on any school research project for sure— that’s making him feel like a complete fucking moron. 

No, it’s because all of this started with those dumb  _ Get to Know Your Seniors! _ flyers handed to them two weeks ago. There, at the bottom of the backpage, in the neatest handwriting Yuu has ever seen from a dude, the words  _ chocolate chip cookies _ were scrawled in the  _ Favourite Food _ section under the picture of the hottest person Yuu has ever laid eyes on. 

Had he ever baked even a single cookie in his life? No. 

Had he ever felt his heart constrict at the mere sight of such a beautiful giant with hair that’s just begging for him to run his hands through? Also no. 

So, really, it’s perfectly logical that he begged his mother to let him use her fancy stand-mixer when he came home from school that day. 

(It was a complete miracle that she’d actually said yes.)

(Even if she did give him that squinty-eye look she always gets when Yuu actually asks for something, like she’s suspicious that he’ll fuck it up extra spectacularly if he puts an ounce of thought into his half-baked plans.)

(Ha. Half-baked.)

Yuu frowns down at the cookies in front of him. Well, calling them cookies might be a bit generous. It’s more like chocolate chunk soup, the way the dough has somehow liquefied after twelve minutes in the oven. 

It doesn’t make any sense. He knows that adding more flour makes them extra cakey, that using baking powder instead of baking soda makes them puffy and small like clouds, that forgetting the brown sugar makes them melty and weird. But he did put the brown sugar in this time. 

Damn, he’s really not cut out for this baking business.

But it’s for  _ love. _

...Okay, maybe love is a little strong. For now. The messed up way his heart clenches beneath his ribs every time Asahi-san steps into the club room with his little bun askew from the jog through the courtyard has to count for something, though. 

Yuu is going to make it count for something, damn it!

And he’ll be damned if his confession comes with a side of half-assedly made cookies from a generic Food Network recipe, or— god forbid— store bought monstrosities stacked in one of those crinkly plastic boxes that are super loud when you so much as look at them the wrong way.

Yuu only knows how to give everything his all. 

~~

“Asahi-san!”

The object of his affection— fascination, and more accurately as of late, his dreams— jumps, shoulders tensing. Asahi turns around, Daichi and Sugawara flanking him. 

Oh, is this summer air humid and thick and so hard to breathe, or is it just Yuu?

Because, god damn, that tiny half smile that quirks up Asahi’s lips as he looks over at Yuu across the sidewalk couldn’t actually be the reason all the air has been stolen from Yuu’s lungs. 

“N-Nishinoya.” Asahi lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck, like he’s nervous about something. 

He’s so fucking cute, it’s not fair. Yuu might actually have a heart attack. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder as he steps closer to the second-years, Yuu says, “I told you, call me Noya.” He grins up at Asahi, full and— he hopes— bright enough that Asahi won’t want to look away. 

“R-right. Noya.” Asahi lowers his hand to his side, and his hands are so wide Yuu kind of wants to cry. 

“Anyway,” Yuu reaches into the front pocket of his bag, feeling around for the cellophane he so carefully (with the help of his mother) wrapped this morning, “I have something for you.”

He pulls out the plastic-wrapped package, tied off at the top with a lavender ribbon in a perfect bow that only took Yuu three tries to get right. Six of the perfect cookies— they’re really perfect. None of that  _ my three year old gremlin gobbles them up so they’re the best _ bullshit, but  _ I tried thirty recipes over three weeks so you don’t have to _ perfect— are stacked up on each other inside the plastic prison. Perfectly golden around the edges, just puffed enough to entice a bite, crackled at the surface to reveal bits of chocolate baked into the sugary pillows. 

Yuu bends nearly ninety degrees at the waist, thrusting forward the package. “Please accept these cookies!”

He can’t see Asahi’s face, but he hears the rustling of Asahi reaching his arm out. The weight of the cookie parcel lifts from his palms. 

_ Yes! _

“Oh, um, Noya, these are—”

Yuu snaps his head up. “Please also accept my feelings!”

Crimson, bright and full-bodied, spreads across Asahi’s cheeks, over his nose, down his neck. Yuu’s grin spreads further, threatening to split his face in half. 

“Oh my god,” a voice wheezes beside Asahi. It’s probably Suga, but Yuu can’t tear his eyes away from the pretty blush painted across Asahi’s cheekbones as he splays the fingers of his free hand over his face to try to cover it up. (Tries being the operative word here.)

“Oka-ay,” Daichi’s low voice drags out the word. “We’re just gonna… C’mon, Suga, let’s…” 

Yeah, maybe confessing in front of the other two second years wasn’t Yuu’s brightest idea, but Asahi is standing in front of him in all of his delicious man-bun glory, holding Yuu’s perfect cookies, with a blush so bright Yuu worries that there isn’t enough blood in the rest of his body, and Yuu just wants to hear his response. 

_ Please say yes, please, please, I even made your favourite! _

Asahi stands there, rosy cheeks peeking through the spaces between his fingers, obviously trying very hard to breathe evenly. Yuu doesn’t know how much time passes while they’re like that, a few feet apart from each other.

Eventually, thank god, Asahi inhales deeply and lowers the hand from his face. “Y-your feelings. What, um…” he trails off, coughs into a fist. He takes another deep breath and Yuu watches in apt fascination as pink spreads to the tips on his ears. “What are they, exactly?”

Yuu can’t stop smiling like the biggest idiot alive. “I like you, Asahi-san.”

“Oh,” Asahi breathes out. He glances down at the cookies in his grasp. After a moment, his eyes meet Yuu’s. “But you don’t know me.”

“Maybe not.” Yuu shrugs and hopes the motion is casual enough to cover up the way his heart is hammering against his rib cage. “But I want to.”

Asahi’s gaze falls back to the plastic-wrapped package. “Did you… Did you make these?”

Puffing out his chest in pride, Yuu rests his hands on his hips. “‘Course I did! I can’t confess with some shitty store-bought cookies!”

Asahi cracks a small smile. It’s tiny, barely more than a twitch of the corner of his mouth, but it’s enough to send Yuu’s heartbeat into overdrive. “Okay,” Asahi says, voice quiet.

Yuu quirks an eyebrow. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” Asahi nods resolutely, fingers flexing around cellophane. “I accept them. The cookies, and your feelings.”

“Hell yeah!” Noya shouts, punching a fist in the air. “Okay, now open them! You have to try them! I seriously spent so long making them.”

Asahi chuckles. He carefully tugs at the ribbon, pulling open the parcel. He grabs a cookie and looks up at Yuu apprehensively. 

“Seriously! Go on! They’re good, I promise!”

Tentatively, Asahi takes a bite. He chews for a moment. His face twists in a way that has a heavy feeling settle in Yuu’s gut. “Um,” Asahi says around the bite. He swallows thickly. “I-I think you might have used salt instead of sugar.”

Well.

Let it be known that Nishinoya Yuu always gives everything his all, but even gods among men make mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated but never necessary!
> 
> come scream at me about asanoya on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)! i've got SO MANY wips for asanoya, so consider giving me a sub for updates~


End file.
